¿Las hijas de los vengadores? !¿Y Loki!
by Almendra del sol
Summary: ¿Por qué es tan importante un de grupo chicas? Bueno los vengadores y Loki, unieron fuerzas hace mucho tiempo para encontrarlas cueste lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:

¿Por qué es tan importante un de grupo chicas?, bueno los vengadores y Loki, unieron fuerzas hace mucho tiempo para encontrarlas cueste lo que cueste.

Prologo:

En una casa grande, con un patio que la mayoría de las personas envidiarían, y un ante jardín que tapa toda la parte de delante de esta casa al tener tantas plantas, viven 6 chicas, todas diferentes entre si, una es una chica de estatura media, de pelo color rubio sol, ojos azules intensos que a cualquiera intimidaría, y dueña de una personalidad destacan te y única, nunca se deja pisotear por nadie y de mente tan ágil que cualquier mafioso o asesino querría, su nombre es Ideisa, tan único como ella.

Otra chica que habita esta casa es melisa, es bajita, pelo negro corto, pero todas las puntas apuntando a diferentes direcciones, dándole un aspecto juvenil, coqueto y divertido, siendo ella naturalmente tímida y de bajo perfil, pero cuando la llegas a conocer es una gran amiga y confidente, poseedora de unos ojos verdes intensos y misteriosos, que pueden devorar libros a una rapidez casi inhumana, y con una mente que cualquier científico estaría orgulloso, curiosamente cuando ella se enoja de manera extrema todo a su alrededor tiende a explotar, por lo cual trata de mantenerse tranquila y serena; pero al ser las mas tranquila y neutral paso a ser la "mama" de las chicas, todas le hacen caso y siempre resuelve las insignificantes peleas internar, sobre todo entre Loredana e Ideisa

La tercera integrante de este único grupo es una chica pelirroja, baja, pero muy elástica y dinámica, puede moverse de formas únicas y casi imposibles, de una personalidad sarcástica y burlesca, pero si la situación lo requiere se vuelve seria y autoritaria, es fiel a sus ideales y amigas, nunca la veras dar un paso atrás, tiene una excelente puntería que se le da de forma natural, como si la hubiera heredado, su nombre es Alice, pero sus amiga le dicen Ali.

Otra chica es completamente despreocupada y divertida, no suele tomar en serio las cosas aun si su reputación y pellejo están en juego, pero nunca debes molestar a sus seres queridos, ya que terminaras humillada verbalmente y si eres hombre tendrás suerte si puedes tener un hijos, su pelo es rubio rojizo claro por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos color negro carbón, y su piel es de un moreno mas claro de lo normal, dándole un aspecto exótico y único , de estatura media y se le da muy bien las maquinas, tanto así que en su casa implemento una sirvienta virtual, la cual se materializa en una niña de 11 años, gracias a los múltiples aparatos que instalo en esta, el nombre de la sirvienta es Atlanta y el de ella es Elizabeth, pero a pesar de todo es la mas enfermiza de las chicas, y su corazón es mas débil de lo normal por lo cual a estado en el hospital mas veces de las que le gustaría, y todas tienen un ojo puesto sobre ella por cualquier incidente.

La quinta integrante de esta casa es completamente opuesta a Elizabeth, esta es un poco mas alta del promedio, tiene un pelo color rubio ceniza largo y con ondas no tan definidas, atleta innata y con una fuerza que nadie mas tiene, aunque lo trata de ocultar y ser mas femenina, idealista y no soporta la injusticia, aunque trata de arreglar todos los problemas con palabras, mas de una ves se a peleado con Elizabeth por sacarla de sus casillas, su nombre es Tes y es la mas patriota de todas

La ultima, pero no menos importante, chica es bajita, piel clara casi como leche, pelo negro largo, y ojos color verde claros con una chispa de diversión y travesura siempre presentes, le encanta jugarle bromas a la gente, y a pesar de que siempre son casi inofensivas, si la hieres a ella o alguna de sus amigas, puedes terminar en el hospital de forma grave, siempre pasa peleando con Ideisa por cualquier estupidez, pero saben que en el fondo la quiere y mataría si alguien la llega a herir, es la mas rebelde, pero nunca pone en peligro a las demás si no es por una broma premeditada por ella, su nombre es Loredana y siempre se mete en problemas al no saber respetar a la autoridad.

Estas chicas viven solas, y actualmente trabajan juntas, medio tiempo como meseras en un café en el centro de Manhattan, nunca les a faltado dinero, es como si alguien desconocido se encargar de que siempre tengan trabajo, y van a la misma escuela.

¿Y porque es tan importante este grupo tan único de chicas?, bueno las seis son huérfanas, y el grupo mas famoso de protección para la tierra, mas conocido como los vengadores, y su primer enemigo que quería conquistar la tierra, mas conocido como Loki, unieron fuerzas hace mucho tiempo para encontrarlas cueste lo que cueste.


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:

IDEISAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita Loredana a las 8:30 de la mañana despertando a todas en la casa, iniciando así una rutina normal de sábado para todas.

¿Donde esta el cargador de mi celular?- grita indignada Loredana desordenando toda la pieza de Ide.

-Lore, por favor es temprano, déjame dormir, y ¿que tengo que ver yo con TUS cosas?- dice Ide tapándose completamente, tratando de no escuchar como su casi hermana tira y desordena toda sus cosas, una tarea completamente imposible, ya que lore se empeñaba en hacer todo el ruido posible solo para molestarla…

Mientras tanto en la planta baja ya estaba melisa y ali haciendo el desayuno, sin prestarle atención a Elizabeth, quien venia divagando sobre una nueva maquina.

- Si hago que esta maquina funcione podre dejar obsoleta a las industrias Stark, te imaginas Meli, desplazar a las industrias stark – Decía mientras tomaba a Melisa por los hombros y la hacia girar.

- Eli, deja de soñar, ahora mismo no me interesa si desplazas a los stark, pero te vistes por que o si no a nosotras nos van a desplazar si no llegamos luego a nuestro trabajo – decía meli soltándose.

-Jajaja, te imaginas a la gran Elizabeth trabajando bajo un puente, eso si que seria humillante, ¿o no Meli? – dice Ali sonriendo en la cara de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ya se había acercado amenazadoramente a Ali.

- y dime Meli ¿Qué pensaría cuando la linda cara de Alice quede toda ensangrentada? –

- ya chicas por favor no peleen, que tengo suficiente con el ruido que hacen Ide y Lore allá arriba – dice Meli separándolas.

- Si Mama/Meli – dicen las dos chicas.

- ¿es mi idea o Tess no esta? – pregunta Elizabeth saliendo de la cocina.

- No Eli, salió temprano a ejercitarse, tu sabes como es ella, dice que la estas volviendo floja – dice Ali mientras revuelve unos huevos-…ella nos estará esperando en el café

- ¿YO?, claro como no, siempre yo soy la mal influente... si mal no recuerdo ella fue la que me convenció de ir a surfear a las 5 a.m. un día martes, y por lo cual no suspendieron por no ir a clases – protesta Eli, gritando desde las escaleras.

- Y si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste quien le metió esa idea en la cabeza durante una semana - Grita Ideoisa entrando a la cocina junto con Loredana.

- Ya chicas no es tiempo para pelear, vamos tarde al trabajo. Las espero abajo, y en 5 minutos vamos saliendo – dice Melisa terminando su café.

- Si Mama/Meli – dicen nuevamente.

Mientas esto pasaba en Manhattan, en una base secreta de la S.H.E.L.D. en nueva york estaban dos de los miembros de la iniciativa de los Vengadores manejando unas computadoras con números y letras que solo un científico y un genio podrían entender.

- Tony, tengo los cuadrantes y las coordenadas que nos podría dar el paradero de las seis chicas – dice el Dr. Buner, apretando varios botones en un teclado digital.

- Lo se Buner, pero las coordenadas dan un espacio físico muy grande, estoy creando un algoritmo para reducir la cantidad de coordenadas – Dice Tony trabajando en una pantalla gigante.

- Tony crea un respaldo de los archivos, no quiero que nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo del mes pasado.

- Buner los archivos se guardan automáticamente cada 10 minutos – Responde Tony, mientras abre la puerta del laboratorio Nick Furia.

- ¿Qué hacen chicos? ¿Mejorando el traje Iron man? – Dice Nick husmeando todas las computadoras.

- No Nick… y no toques eso. Estamos buscando a las chicas – Responde Tony desplazando a su superior de su lugar de trabajo.

- Otra vez con eso chicos, ya acéptenlo, se perdieron, se fueron, en ves de preocuparse con eso deberían modificar el traje Iron Man, o el de Capitán América – Dice Nick encaminándose a la puerta.

- ¡NO! – Grita Buner, haciendo que Nick y Tony volteen a verlo- Como puedes decir eso Nick, ellas son nuestras hija, hasta que no encuentre a mi pequeña nunca la dejare de buscar – Termina Buner con la respiración entre cortada.

- Dr. Buner, en serio lo siento por su perdida, pero es lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado, si esa niñas estuvieran aquí ustedes dejarían de lado su deber como Vengadores, y eso no es bueno para la tierra – responde Furia en la puerta del laboratorio.

- Nick es mejor que te vallas, o yo mismo te arranco el otro ojo – Le dice Tony, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Los dos hombres siguieron trabajando en su tan importante trabajo, pero con la inquietud sobre lo que les dijo el Coronel Nick, ya que el fue el mas molesto al enterase que todos tendrían un hijo, y su molestia empeoro al saber que todas serian mujeres, pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando se enteraron de que Loki, el dios que quiso conquistar a la tierra tendría una hija de una simple mortal.

A los 30 minutos de que Nick abandonara el laboratorio ocurre un apagón en toda la base, de la cual los dos científicos se esperaban, ya que cada ves que se acercaban a alguna pista significativa sobre el paradero de sus hijas, ocurría un apagón o algún virus infectaba y borraba todos los archivos.

Pero esta ves estaban preparados, ya que todos los archivos se guardaban en la base de datos de la mansión Stark y Jarvis los respaldaba.

- Ya me canse Strak, cada ves que tenemos algo pasa algo que nos deja sin nada, hace unos 12 años que estamos igual. Y se supone que esta organización es la mejor en encontrar gente, pero no han podido encontrar seis simples chicas e incluso dos son semi-diosas, y aun así ni rastro – Dice Buner apoyándose en un mesón mientras se masajea la cabeza.

- Lo se Buner, lo se, aquí sucede algo raro, y me parece de que Nick tiene que ver algo con esto, y hasta que descubramos por que se comporta de manera tan extraña con el tema de nuestras hijas la investigación se realizara en secreto en mi mansión, llama a todos a una reunión mañana temprano – Dice Tony mientras salía del laboratorio – y que nadie falte Dr.

Buner se queda solo en el laboratorio, se acerca a su escritorio y del segundo cajón saca una foto de una pequeña bebe de unos impresionantes ojos verdes y cabellos negro – Ya te encontrare mi pequeña Melisa, ya te encontrare.

En ese instante a Melisa le recorre un escalofrió por la espalda, soltándosele la bandeja con dos café que llevaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Meli?, si quieres te relevo – Le aconseja Loredana recogiendo los restos de taza.

- No Lore tranquila, solo fue un presentimiento de que algo grande va a suceder.-

- Y va a ser ¿bueno o malo? – Pregunta con curiosidad

- No se, solo se que va a ser grande-.

Continuara…

* * *

Muy bien, mi primer capitulo... si, si se... es corto y no tan interesante, pero esta es mi primera historia así que paciencia, que de algún modo se tengo que aprender :D.

Bueno perdón por demorarme tanto en subir este cap. pero estoy en periodos de exámenes en la U, y como es mi 1º año no se como me va a ir, y todo, pero prometo actualizar pronto (o cundo termine las pruebas).

Bueno y a pesar de que tengo un examen importante pronto me decidí a subir este cap. por una culpa tremenda que ni se imaginan.

Eso, comentarios son siempre bienvenidos... eso si con respeto ¬¬ ... y nos leemos luego ^.^

Con cariño Almendra del sol.

PD: cualquier sugerencia es siempre aceptada :D


End file.
